typicalgmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaedis Averian
Jaedis Averian is a recently-recruited member of the Empire’s Council, an entertainer by profession, and a loyal supporter of the Emperor. Though far beneath the Senior members in power and experience, her skills and assistance since joining the Empire have earned a probationary position. Her instrument of choice is a viol, though she also enjoys singing and telling stories. A bright blue crystal amulet serves as her arcane focus and there are a few daggers hidden on her person - for emergencies. Her first appearance in the Empire was near the end of the Magical Assaults. At that time, unknown magic users were considered highly suspect. Jaedis had to insist multiple times that she was ‘not that kind of bard’ to get any work. She was a Warlock of course, but they didn’t need to know that. Jaedis finally gained true acceptance after helping an operative of the Empire who had been injured during an important mission. Appearance Physical Traits Jaedis is a 5’7” human with short, unkempt dark hair. Her eyes are an icy blue-gray and often hold a playful twinkle. She is fairly lithe and muscular, though it’s more agility than power - an old injury left her quite lacking in the strength department. Her body also holds its fair share of scars, though most are easily hidden by her clothing. One will rarely see Jaedis without a white raven nearby or perched on her shoulder. Those with arcane knowledge likely recognize it as her familiar, otherwise it might seem like a simple trained pet. That is, unless they notice the bright spark of intelligence in its eyes or hear it speak. His name is Argent, and Jaedis treats him like a very dear friend. Most assume the raven is just a regular raven familiar - only a very lucky few have seen or heard about Argent’s true form. Armor and Weapons Her armor of choice when out on missions is a set of dark half plate. It’s an odd choice for a caster, but she seems quite comfortable and somehow makes very little noise while wearing it. In town, she’ll usually have on some old leather armor mixed with her clothes. Partly because she feels it looks cool, but also because she knows one can never be too careful. A single dagger is worn on her hip when adventuring for easy access. Two more are secreted away in case she should need them. All three are hidden when she’s working in town to prevent making anyone nervous. The crystal hanging around her neck is all she really needs though - and sometimes not even that. Personality Traits Flaws Jaedis can sometimes be rash in her decisions, not bothering to think things all the way through before acting. This has landed her in trouble many times, yet somehow she’s always managed to squeeze out of it (though not always unscathed). She also loves pranks and has difficulty holding back, regardless of the importance of the target in question. Argent often scolds her if her actions get too chaotic in nature, calming her down and restoring some modicum of restraint. Though slow to anger, if she manages to get truly pissed off Jaedis can be quite brutal. This isn’t necessarily a bad thing when fighting evil creatures and dangerous enemies. However, there have been a few occasions when she’s continued to mercilessly strike an opponent in a brawl after they lost consciousness. Positive Traits Minus the occasional hotheadedness, Jaedis is a very caring person. Many of the situations she jumps into are a result of her trying to help or protect someone else - even if she isn’t equipped to do so. It’s led to more than a few injuries and misunderstandings in the past. As an entertainer, she is friendly and outgoing by nature. She always wants people to feel welcome and happy when she’s around. Unless they act like assholes (then she’s more likely to prank them). History Before the Empire Formerly a simple traveling entertainer, Jaedis received her magical gift around eight years ago. On her way to a new city to expand her repertoire and spread her name, she came across some bandits robbing a small family. Despite her lack of any real fighting experience outside tavern brawls, the reckless bard tried to stop them. Jaedis got a few good hits in but was gravely injured in the fight before being shoved off the edge of a nearby cliff. There was no way for her to know how long she lay there unconscious in the water, her blood staining the current of the shallow creek at the base of the ravine. Eventually she felt a warm touch on her face. Her eyes opened to find nobody there, but her wounds were magically gone. A gentle, comforting voice seemed to speak in her mind. “You have a caring heart, dear one. Will you be my champion?” “Um... What?” A conversation followed that eventually led her to accept a partnership with the mysterious entity. In that moment, she felt a power she’d never known. It would serve her well in the years to come, and she does her best to keep the promise she made. Arrival and the Magical Assaults Five years ago, Jaedis made her way across the Empire's borders in search of fame and fortune. It was a dangerous time to make such a move, what with the Magi laying siege to cities all across the country, and it was difficult to even find work for the first few months as she traveled from town to town. Anyone who saw her traveling alone pretty much thought she was crazy and would probably be killed before the day was through, but she could be resourceful when she wanted to be. Whenever she needed a break in the wilderness, Jaedis would find somewhere secluded and hidden to lie down while she sent Argent to scout around for her. If she felt especially safe, she'd even transfer her senses to be able to experience the things he did. It was during one of these times that Argent stumbled upon a base being used by the Magi to help power their assaults. Normally it would be something they avoided, but when a large explosion blew an opening in the side of the building they felt the need to investigate further. Keeping in telepathic communication, Argent went invisible and flew down to discover the cause. It turned out to be a man who looked like he had somehow managed to take the full brunt of the explosion without being completely decimated - he was not doing well though. It was obvious by his dress that he was no Magus (the angry shouting and alarms were also a good sign), so it seemed apparent that he must be with the Empire. Jaedis rushed to the location, giving the man what assistance she could to help him escape as he rambled about things she couldn't see. Once they reached relative safety, names were exchanged and she made sure to get him to some healers before heading out to find work in this new town. However, it would not be the last she saw of Surgot Relagallos... The Present Officially putting down roots in the Empire’s capital city after the Magical Assaults ended, Jaedis rotates between the various inns and taverns serving as both a bard and a waitress. She also takes on adventuring jobs for the Council when needed. Helping Surgot brought her to their attention initially and after a few years she was invited to be a Junior member as a reward for her consistent service and loyalty. She considers Surgot a good friend and is always pleased when he stops by whatever establishment she’s working at on a given night. The cocky little shit certainly keeps things interesting. Skills and Strategies Though still relatively low in spellcasting power, she can deal consistent damage indefinitely. A silvery Eldritch Blast is her go-to attack while she preserves more powerful options. Spiritual Weapon seems to be a favorite when a damage boost is needed, taking the shape of a shimmering silver winged blade. Should she be forced into melee, Armor of Agathys and Spirit Guardians have both proved excellent deterrents. A surprise Vampiric Touch delivered by Argent has provided much-needed vitality in tight spots, while Darkness is primarily used to assist in retreating. Argent proves to be quite helpful in many instances with his natural resistances and abilities. Being able to access his senses and even speak through him has been invaluable, and puts her high on the Empire’s list for long distance scouting and messenger missions. Trivia *Somehow manages to sleep quite soundly in her armor *Doesn't talk much about her magical abilities or their origin *Sometimes chats with Argent in Celestial *Loves rain and starry skies